Ryan Taylor Meets The Olympians
by LamloWriter
Summary: Ryan Taylor doesn't know he is a demigod. But with all the monsters interrupting his life he suspects something.
1. THE RABIDS OF DEATH

**CHAPTER 1**

I was so mad about how Mr. Stubbons had treated me the last few days I knew I was going to blow my top sooner or later. "Stay calm," I told myself. "Stay calm."

One of the brown, bricked orphanage's windows opened and I had a sinking feeling that I _wasn't_ going to stay calm for much longer. Mr. Stubbons stuck his fat ugly head out the window and said, "Come back here you little freak or I'll call the cops."

His words frightened me because I knew more than anyone how much Mr. Stubbons hated the police. In fact he despised the police so much that he would not even talk about them unless he was extremely angry. I don't recall the reason he hates the police much. But think it had something to do with being arrested on the night of his first and final date.

Well I wasn't about to surrender the rest of my life to the grimy hands of Mr. Stubbons. So I rebelliously walked away from the old run down orphanage.

Apparently Mr. Stubbons had thought of a back-up plan 'cause he blew a little dog whistle and two rottweilers charged me from around the corner of the brown building.

"Oh, crap, " I said picking up my pack of belongings and sprinting like there was no tomorrow. Unfortunately for me, two rottweilers can run faster than an eleven year old kid wearing a ten-pound backpack. The dogs snapped at my heels and I ran faster than ever. One of them got a lucky shot and its teeth sunk into my ankle. That's when the cold hard reality really started setting in. I couldn't outrun two full-grown rottweilers, especially with a ripped up ankle. Then a third dog burst from the bushes right into my path.

This new dog had an aura that seemed, well…evil. The dog was so frightening that the other dogs ran away. The third dog was pitch black and had so many scars it almost seemed as if it had been killed more than once.

The dog lunged at me growling ferociously.

I barely could scramble out of the way. When the dog landed it leaped at me again.

I rolled out of the way and grabbed a handful of dirt. I threw the dirt at the dog's eyes. But instead of dirt coming out of my hand there came sparks.

The dog pawed at its face trying to get the burning specks out of its eyes.

Bewildered at this strange phenomenon I threw a pebble at the monstrous dog. Even though I expected the rock to turn to fire it shocked me when the dog turned to evil scented dust.

With my heart still beating like a jackhammer I kept walking down the road. After a while I came to a sign that read, "Pick your own strawberries." The mention of strawberries made my mouth water and my stomach growl. I hadn't eaten since breakfast and now the sun was setting.

Stimulated by hunger I walked up the hill toward the strawberry patches. Just before I got to the top of the hill a huge dog appeared in my way.

_Wow, I really have a thing with dogs. _

This dog smelled even more evil than the last one. But what really scared me was the fact that the dog had three heads. The dog didn't really seem to be intent on killing me. But I didn't let my guard down for a second.

The dog growled a deep rumbling growl. The ground split open and a normal looking lion and three leathery, bat like hags. The hags wielded fiery whips that crackled with electricity.

One of the hag things left her whip forlorn and pounced at me with her claws. I moved out of the way and the hag's claws hit the lion. The lion didn't even have a scratch from the hag's claws.

Then another hag lashed at me with her whip. I jumped over it like a jump rope. Again the attack hit the lion. But this time the lion recoiled at the pain.

All I had to do was think about fire and fireballs erupted from my hands. I threw a fireball at the lion and it exploded into dust. Then I threw one at a bat-hag. The hag screamed and let go of her whip. The hag's whip flew up into air and I caught it.

The hags that were left swung their whips at the same time. I dodged the whips and lept to one side. The hags' whips got tangled together. I swung the whip that i was holding and hit both hags. They shreeked and dissolved into dust.

Now the only monster left was the three-headed dog. But it was nowhere to be seen.

Again I started climbing the hill to the strawberry patches. I was eager to rest my ankle which hurt even more after dodging those whips.


	2. I AM OFFICIALLY FREAKED OUT

I was so tired from the long day's travel I barely made it past the big pine tree before dropping into a dead sleep

When I finally woke up I had to pinch myself to make sure that I wasn't still dreaming. The reason I thought I was still dreaming was half of the strawberry patches were gone. In its place was a bunch of one-story buildings. Not only that but there were kids everywhere. Every single one of them was wearing an orange T-shirt that said. "Camp Half-Blood"

I could see that there was also a stable, an archery range, a canoe lake, and a volleyball court. Then I saw the biggest building of all. It was two to three stories tall. Through the window I could see a gift shop and an information desk.

Then I saw the freakiest thing yet. Standing on the porch was a man. The man had big blue eyes all over his muscular body. They seemed to all point at me.

The kids stared at me like I was some freak. I might be a freak to Mr. Stubbons but compared to the guy with the weird eyes I was the most normal kid in the world.

While the kids stared others ran off toward the big house. After awhile all the kids came back out of the big house. Behind them came a man in a wheelchair. I was going to mark him as the most normal thing I had seen all day. But then he stood up. He didn't simply stand up. Instead he stood up and left his legs behind.

I rubbed my eyes. When I looked again I saw a gleaming white stallion with a man's body where the neck and head should be.

The stallion/man walked up to me and said, "Hello, who are you?"

"I'm Ryan Taylor, " I said trying to accept what I was seeing.

"Well then Ryan, welcome to Camp Half-Blood. I'm Chiron the camp director," the horse/man said.

"Hi Chiron. Why is the camp so… different?" I asked.

"What? You mean you don't know?" Chiron asked surprised.

"Am I supposed to know?" I asked confused.

"Well probably not because then the monsters would attack you more," Chiron said.

"How do you know about monsters attacking me?" I asked.

"When was the last time you saw a monster?" Chiron asked as if monsters were not a threat.

"Just yesterday. I was attacked by six of them," I replied.

Every one that was in the crowd encircling me gasped. Then some kid asked, "Did you beat them all?"

"I beat five of them and then the sixth ran away," I said regaining a bit of my pried.

All the kids erupted into chitchat and I slipped out from between them without a sound. I headed for the big building hoping to find some info on the monsters I had faced. In the gift shop I found a book with a picture of the three-headed dog on the cover. I looked at the first page which said, "Warning do not say the names of these monsters. Names have power."

_Hmm I wonder what it means by that._

As I looked through the pages I found the three hags (the Furies), the evil dog (a Hellhound),the lion (the Neamen Lion), and the three-headed dog (Cerberus).


	3. I LEARN LIFE'S ESSENTIALS

After awhile I went off to find Chiron again

After awhile of wandering around I went off to find Chiron again. When I found him I asked for a tour of the camp.

As we walked I asked him why monsters were attacking me if I was just a normal kid.

He replied, "You're not a normal kid."

"Oh so now your going to tell me that you already know I'm an orphan?" I asked offended by his remark.

"What? You're an orphan? Oh no, this is going to be difficult," he said under his breath.

"What's going to be difficult?" I asked trying to figure out what was going on.

"Oh, you really don't know do you?" he asked with a worried look in his eyes.

"Well I know monsters are attacking me, I can shoot fire out of my hands, and I can play jump rope with _Furies_," I said. Thunder roared. "Oh why did I say their name out loud? Why?"

A look of triumph appeared on Chiron's face. "So you do know a little about the monsters? You're just not letting on," he said still smiling.

"I know a little bit. Only what I learned from a book in the camp shop," I mumbled honestly.

"Oh so you don't know the rest," Chiron said.

"O.K. that's it. What are you talking about?" I yelled.

"O.K., O.K. I'll tell you," Chiron said dramatically. "You are a demigod."

"A what?" I asked still not understanding.

"A demigod. A half-blood. Half god and half human," he said.

"Are you saying I'm being chased by monsters because I'm an angel?" I asked confused. Thunder roared again.

"No not God. A god. What I'm trying to say is you are the son of a Greek god," Chiron said frustrated.


	4. I LEARN MY GIFT

A long time later Chiron told me to follow him to the mess hall

A long time later Chiron told me to follow him to the mess hall. After a few minutes the area filled up with hungry campers. Only then did I realize how hungry_ I _was. I hadn't eaten since yesterday's breakfast. Then I also remembered my ripped up ankle

Chiron told me to sit at a table that had the most people. I had learned during my tour that this was the Hermes cabin. We got food and I was about to sit down when the line started heading toward the huge bonfire.

The kids before me in line took part of their food and dropped it into the fire.

_Oh no, I'm not giving up my food. I haven't eaten since yesterday!_

When it came to my turn to scrape some food into the fire I shoved a big hunk of steak into the flames. I said a little prayer intended to anyone who was listening. Then I sat down at the Hermes table and began to eat.

Chiron interrupted the silence by stomping his hoof on the stone floor. He announced the week's events. "This Friday we are playing capture the flag."

A cheer erupted from the tables.

''The lead cabins will, again, be Ares and Athena," Chiron said.

Again a cheer erupted from the tables.

I wasn't going to worry about capture the flag because it was only Tuesday.

Then Chiron said, "There will be a archery tournament held tomorrow for anyone who wants to join."

That night I slept in the Hermes cabin. That morning I woke up early and took a walk around the camp. When I came to the pine tree I noticed the whip I had grabbed from the Fury. I ran over and grabbed it even though Chiron had warned me not to go outside the borders.

After my walk I practiced at the archery range. I wanted to be ready in case I joined the tournament at the last second.

It felt great to just relax and shoot an arrow at the target. I challenged a kid that came by to a practice contest.

He shot it and it hit just outside the center circle.

I pulled back the string knowing I wouldn't win. I let the arrow fly. It went straight and true and hit the center circle.

I was astonished. On my first shot I beat a kid that probably done it many times.

Now I knew for sure that I was going to do the tournament.

For the rest of the morning I practiced archery. Every time I shot closer and closer to the center circle. By lunchtime I felt ready to beat any opponent in the tournament.


	5. TOURNAMENT DAY

At lunch I was to excited to eat

At lunch I was to excited to eat. I dumped all of it in the bonfire and prayed that I would find out who my father or mother were. Instead of eating I asked the guy next to me why I had an empty glass while everyone else had a different type of liquid in it.

"You have to tell it what to fill up with," the guy said like everyone else in the world knew that.

"Oh, thanks," I said cheerfully. I turned back to my cup and asked for some fruit punch, which I had never gotten at the orphanage. I took a big sip. It was the best thing I ever tasted. The perfect fruity flavor engulfed me and before I knew it I had drained the cup.

As I looked miserably into my empty glass Chiron struck the ground with his hoof. "Do I have everyone's attention? Good. First of all I would like to announce our new camper, Ryan Taylor," he said nodding toward me.

Everyone clapped and I felt entirely at home.

Chiron stomped his hoof again. "In a few minutes we'll be having the archery tournament,"

An even bigger cheer rose up from the tables of kids.

I quickly told my cup to fill up with fruit punch again. I guzzled it down and walked toward the archery range.

Chiron told us to line up and take turns shooting at the target. As we shot Chiron sat back and judged.

When it came to my turn I took my time aiming and shot it. The arrow zoomed rapidly toward the target. It hit a couple inches inside the center circle.

After a little break Chiron announced the winners. "The winners are Nathan Danbury, Elizabeth Stockwell, Jordan Turner, Linda Florence, Henry Baddington, and last but not least Ryan Taylor,"

Nathan was a tall kid with curly red hair from the Apollo cabin. Elizabeth and Jordan had blond hair and were in Athena's cabin. Linda was wearing tons of make up. She obviously was from Aphrodite's cabin. Henry however was stocky and strong from Hephaestus' cabin.

The crowd erupted into a mix of cheering and murmuring.

"Now, split up into two groups. Three on one side three on the other. A player from one team and a player from the other will partner up. Each will shoot. The winner will go on the loser will be removed from the tournament," Chiron said.

After awhile of squabbling over partners we finally were ready. I was with Henry Baddington. When it came to our turn Henry pulled out a brassy colored arrow. He twisted the tip and suddenly electricity started crackling from the tip. Henry pulled back the bowstring and let it fly. It hit dead center.

After that shot I all but quit. I knew that if I shot an arrow and it hit next to Henry's it would be burned up. I carefully aimed my arrow toward the center.

The crowd was completely still and quiet like time had stopped.

I let go of the string and the arrow flew at the center like a magnet. Half way to the target it caught on fire. The arrow sliced right through Henry's arrow and burnt it to a crisp.

The kids in the stands went crazy. Everyone was yelling either from astonishment or from pure happiness. Then suddenly everything was silent again. They were all staring right above my head.

I looked up too. There shining like gold was a gleaming sun. It was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen.

The rest of the contestants looked from me to the burning arrow then up at the sun. Each one dropped their bow and said they gave up.

After the sun faded Chiron handed a medal with a target engraved on it. Then he said, "Hail Ryan son of Apollo."


	6. NIGHTMARES

That night as I sat in my new bed I pondered about the day's events. I wondered why I was determined on my second day at camp when some kids were never determined. Anyway I was thankful that I had been determined. It gave me even more respect than the tournament did.

I got dressed and put the fire whip in my backpack. Then I wrote in my journal until lights out.

I wrote, "Today I found the whip I took from the Fury. Then I practiced for the big archery tournament. I beat the first kid I faced. Then I tried the best drink in the world at lunch: fruit punch. Then I came into the final round in the tournament. I was sure I was going to lose but my arrow caught fire and burned my opponent's arrow. Then I got determined and everyone else quit."

Then I looked back at all the day's I'd written about those weird things that had happened. When I was five I was attacked by a demon in the neighborhood near the orphanage. Then when I was nine a one-eyed man had scaled the walls to my dorm. I had slammed the window shut on his fingers and he had fallen four stories. Then something I hadn't written was the memory of my mother being killed by a fire-breathing lion with a snake as a tail.

Then a girl about seventeen told everyone it was lights out.

While I slept I had a dream about my mom being attacked by the fire-breathing beast. I kept trying to save her with my fireballs but it didn't work. I had over and over again. Each time getting closer and closer to saving her each time the monster getting fiercer and fiercer.

After awhile I couldn't stand it any longer. My dream self shot a fire arrow that hit the beast right between the eyes. But then the swirling brown dust became the beast again.

Then I woke up sweating. I looked at my watch. "7:30am" I opened my journal and quickly wrote down my dream. I wrote, "Last night I had a dream about my mom. Or at least I think it was my mom. The monster kept attacking her over and over. I finally shot the monster but it didn't die. Then I woke up."

Then I fell into a light restless sleep.


	7. I MEET NEW PEOPLE

When I woke up again the sun was just rising

When I woke up again the sun was just rising. As I walked outside I pulled the Fury's whip from my backpack. I twirled it above my head and lashed it at the grass. The area the whip hit smoldered. I decided I was going to use it in capture the flag.

After putting my whip back away I went to the forge were the Hephaestus kids hung out. It was a small hot place with a couple anvils and a couple furnaces. I lit the coals with my fire ability and started heating a strip of metal.

Every once and awhile a kid would come in and start working on something of their own.

After the bronze was done heating I got it out with some tongs. Then I started pounding it into a sword shape. I shaped it into a curve and beat the edges till they were somewhat sharp. Then I put it in a water basin to cool.

I went out to shoot some arrows in the archery range. It was very relaxing shooting at a target. After shooting awhile I went back to my cooling sword. I took the blade out of the water and dried it. Then I took some more bronze and made the handle. After that I put the blade on the handle and stuck it back in the fire to fuse. Awhile later I took it out and let it cool in the water. Then I let it dry and sharpened it on a grinding stone.

I took my sword and added a leather grip. Finally I took my creation to the sword-training arena and sliced the dummies to bits. After picking up all the straw and hay I went to the forest to cut some sticks for arrows. Then I cut off a whole branch. I cut off the twigs and bark. Then I bent it back and taking a thin strip of leather I got in the forge I made a bow.

I sharpened the sticks and notched the dull end. Putting one in my bow I shot it toward one of the trees. It was a pretty good shot but not as good as one with an arrow with fletching.

Since I didn't know where to get feathers for fletching I went to go find Chiron. I found him playing pinochle with a chubby man I had never met before.

"Hello Ryan," Chiron greeted. "Oh, I don't think you've met Mr. D." then he turned to Mr. D. and said, "Mr. D, this is Ryan Taylor."

"Hello Rine Trailer," Mr. D said without looking up from his cards.

"Hi," I replied offended that he got my name wrong.

Next to Mr. D was a black haired boy I had never seen before. He had sea green eyes that any girl I'd known at the orphanage would have gone crazy over. I looked up at Chiron my expression asking him to introduce the kid.

"This is Pedro Jenson," Mr. D said.

"Percy Jackson!" the boy corrected.

I smiled no longer offended by Mr. D not knowing my name.

"Percy came to camp the same night you did, Ryan. He even defeated the minotaur and a Fury," Chiron said proudly.

"Big deal. I beat all three!" I said trying to get Percy to be less proud of himself.

"Did you now?" Chiron asked.

"Prove it," Percy said.

"Fine I will," I said flinging off my backpack and searching for the whip. "Found it!" I cried pulling it out.

"I see," Chiron said.

"Well, I still beat the minotaur!" Percy said barely less than a yell.

"Oh yeah! Well I beat the Nemean lion," I yelled back.

"Boys, boys calm down," Chiron cried over the commotion.

I stormed off to the Apollo cabin and lay down on my bed. I had never been good about meeting people, but this was different. I didn't know who to blame for that argument but I knew Percy blamed me.


	8. BATHROOM BATTLE

Later that day I went out to find Percy and apologize

Later that day I went out to find Percy and apologize. After awhile I found him with Annabeth. Then a bunch of people from the Ares cabin walked up to them. Some of the kids grabbed Percy and dragged him off to the girls' bathroom. I tried to catch up with them but they had already reached the bathroom. If it hadn't been a girls' bathroom I would have charged right in and stopped them. But it _was_ a girls' bathroom.

I watched through the open door what they were doing with Percy. His head was about two inches from the toilet bowl when water erupted from the sinks and other toilets. There was so much water that even I got soaked. This made me so mad that the water instantly vaporized.

The Ares kids came spluttering out. I drew my sword and got out my whip. An Ares girl I recognized as Clarisse was getting up to charge Percy again but her friends took one look at me and grabbed her.

Percy came out as dry as ever.

"You are dead new boy. You are totally dead," Clarisse cried.

"You want to gargle with toilet water again, Clarisse? Shut your mouth," Percy said back.

Clarisse tried to charge again but the other Ares kids still staring at me held on tight. They walked off muttering.

"You over did it Percy," I said.

"Huh? Oh, hi Ryan," he said frowning at me.

"You know Percy I want you on my capture the flag team," Annabeth said.

The two went off talking and I decided not to apologize yet.

That night I wondered which team I'd be on. Would I be on Clarisse's team and be facing Percy or would I be on Annabeth's and be facing Clarisse?

The next day the Athena cabin persuaded the Apollo cabin to be on their team. After dinner Chiron explained the rules and we began to play.


	9. GAME DAY

Our team split up into groups

Our team split up into groups. I went with Luke and Annabeth to get the flag. I was more like the distraction than anything else. Whenever a group of kids from the other team came after us I'd shoot some arrows at them to slow them down.

Then a big group came after us. Annabeth put on her invisibility cap and attacked it. Not wanting to accidentally hit her with my arrows I pulled out my sword.

The first person came charging at me. I slashed a huge rip in his shield. He backed off and another guy charged at me. He swung his sword at my head. I blocked and hit him in the face with the hilt of my sword. He crumpled to the ground.

"That doesn't count as maiming, does it?" I asked Luke.

He chuckled and hit his own guy in the head with his sword. "No,"

Pretty soon the group surrounded us. Luke fought one side I fought the other. When we each had one person left we both got disarmed. I grabbed my whip and slashed it at the guy in front of me. The guy in front of Luke was pushed into a tree by an invisible force.

"Nice timing Annabeth," I said picking up my sword.

We kept going. Finally we found the Ares flag.

"Go on Luke," Annabeth urged.

"After you," Luke replied.

They kept arguing on who would take it. I would have taken it myself but a group of guards burst through the trees.

The leader held a gleaming green blade. Obviously it was poisoned. "That's against the rules," I thought.

This stopped the argument. Luke grabbed the flag and they flew off like a flash. The group of kids began running after them. I stepped into their way. Some of them made it past me but most of them stayed where they were.

The leader pushed through the crowd toward me. It was Henry, the guy who I had beaten in the tournament. Apparently he trusted that the few kids who'd passed me would catch Luke. Henry stroked his blade like it was a cat.

"You may have defeated me in the archery tournament. But I bet you can't beat me in a sword fight," he sneered.

"We'll see about that," I replied.

The crowd circled around us and we started the fight. Henry slashed at my head. I ducked and swung at his legs. He staggered as my sword hit his leg guard.

"This isn't a poison sword," Henry said. "It will only paralyze you while I make you pay for humiliating me."

This confirmed that Henry was not a nice guy.

He brought his sword down toward my head. I blocked it but he kept pushing it down toward my head.

Then fast as lightning he pulled out a fork like weapon. He locked it onto to my sword and yanked it out o f my hand.

"Hey, that's unfair," I said trying to grab it back.

He pushed me to the ground and raised his sword.

"No maiming," I yelled at him.

He just sneered and swung it down.

I rolled out of the way but it still hit my leg. I felt a warm tingly sensation where it had hit. I knew that the cut had at least reached the bone. I waited for the pain but it didn't come.

I looked at my leg. It was covered with green fire. Henry stood there looking confused and horrified. In his hand was his sword. It was melted in half.

I glared at him and his friends and they all ran off.

I ran through the trees toward the creek. As I got out of the trees I saw a huge hellhound pounce at Percy. I pulled out my bow and shot. But my arrow was engulfed by Chiron's silver ones. The hellhound fell to the ground.

Annabeth told Percy to step into the creek and he did. His wounds instantly healed and a strange glow came over him. Then an aqua colored trident appeared over his head.


	10. I MEET MY MATCH

I felt happy for Percy and sad for him

I felt happy for Percy and sad for him at the same time. I felt sorry for him because he barely knew anyone and about half of the campers would never speak with him because of jealousy.

Then the next day I made him one of the things Henry had used. When I gave it to him he smiled and walked away.

For the next couple days I stayed away from him. After all I had lived in an orphanage most of my life and didn't have any real friends there. Now I felt no sympathy for Percy because he at least had Grover.

On Tuesday I decided to watch some volleyball. The score was 14-13 demigod's favor. It was the satyr's serve. The ball flew over the net and an Apollo kid hit it back. A satyr butted it back with his horns and a girl spiked it down again. The Apollo team won and I walked back toward the cabin.

I got my bow and arrows and started walking to the archery range. As I passed the Hermes cabin I bumped into a girl I'd never met before. Her hair was silver and she had blue eyes.

"Are you going to the archery range?" she asked.

"I am," I said. "Can you read minds?"

She giggled and said, "No, but you've got a bow and a couple of arrows."

"Oh yeah," I said. "Then you must be going there too."

"Yep," she said nodding.

I got to the targets first and shot a couple times before the girl got there.

"I'm Stella. What's your name?" she asked.

All this talk was making me uncomfortable. "I'm Ryan," I replied shooting a perfect bull's eye.

"Hey I can do that," Stella said pulling out an arrow. The arrow had a metal star instead of an arrowhead.

I gaped as she pulled it back and shot dead center.


End file.
